Het bloemenveld
by Livingtreetrunk
Summary: Een verwaande en hoogst ijdele jongen uit district 5 genaamd Cassius doet mee aan de hongerspelen. En wat voor spelen worden het, er is spanning! Sensatie! En dood en verderf. Een broer en zus die elkaars bloed wel kunnen drinken, een ijverige spelmaker en nog veel meer. Zal Cassius zijn trots aan de kant zetten en zo winnen of gaat hij falend ten onder?


"…sius? Cassius? Cassius!? Cassius word wakker!"

"Ga weg." mompel ik, ik wil er nog niet uit.

"Cassius moeder zegt dat je er NU uit moet komen! Anders kom je te laat!" Roept mijn zusje Ira kwaad.

"Oké, oké ik kom er aan." grom ik naar haar.

"Zeg tegen moeder dat ik er aankom!" Roep ik naar ira terwijl ik gapend uit mijn bed stap.

Ik loop richting mijn spiegel om mezelf te bewonderen voor ik me ga aankleden. Daar staat hij dan, het toonbeeld van perfectie. Vanuit de spiegel kijkt een lange magere jongen me aan, dat bruine haar tot op zijn schouders en dan die intelligente blik geven me altijd de rillingen, daaronder die welgevormde borstkas en die lange slanke armen ik zou er wel uren naar kunnen kijken.

Zuchtend denk ik 'kon dat maar' waarna ik mijn gezicht afwend, snel loop ik naar mijn kast pak er snel een set kleren uit en trek ze aan. Ik kijk nog eens in de spiegel en kan een grijns niet onderdrukken, ik zie er spectaculair uit al zeg ik het zelf, met dat mooie lichaam gehuld in rood en geel ben ik nog mooier dan de zon.

Maar, roep ik mezelf tot de orde moeder had me laten roepen dus ik moet gaan. Met moeite ruk ik mezelf los van de spiegel en loop richting de keuken, want zeg nou zelf, wie kan de dag goed beginnen zonder een stuk cake en een groot glas champagne?

Al voor ik de keuken goed en wel bereikt heb roep ik: "Olga zet mijn ontbijt klaar!"

Olga is onze kokkin, een van de mensen die mijn vader aangenomen had om voor de familie te werken.

Onze keuken is een mooie grote ruimte, de lange stenen muren zijn ingelegd met kleine zwart en witte tegeltjes. De vloer is gevuld met een gigantisch mozaïek dat een bakker in een bakkerij moet voorstellen. Langs de wanden staan grote hoeveelheden eikenhouten kasten gevuld met de luxste dingen die je je kan voorstellen zo ver van het Capitool, aanrechten waar altijd wel gebruikte vaat in te vinden valt en fornuizen waar altijd wel een of twee pannen op te pruttelen staan. Dit alles is allemaal rond een groot afwas eiland gebouwd in het midden van de keuken waar bijna altijd wel een of twee schriele jongens staan af te wassen om het kookgerei weer gebruiksklaar te maken.

Wanneer ik de grote keuken binnenkom moet ik even zoeken naar Olga, de keuken staat dan ook vol met borden, schalen, pannen en ander kookgerei dat wordt gebruikt door onze werknemers on mijn vaders vele tussendoortjes te berijden. Tussen dit alles staat een jongen aftewassen, een jongen die blijkbaar Jaco heet te beoordelen aan zijn naamkaartje. Als ik haar dan eindelijk vind, verscholen achter de grote koelkasten zie ik haar net een hap nemen van iets wat verdacht veel lijkt op mijn vaders favoriete taart.

"Wat moet dit voorstellen Olga?" vraag ik schel.

Ze schrikt zichtbaar en laat meteen haar vork vallen.

"Oh, meester Cassius ik had u niet horen binnenkomen." Stameld ze.

"Nou Olga dit zal ik aan mijn vader moeten vertellen," zeg ik met een scheef lachje.

"En je weet dat dit je je baan kan kosten nietwaar? Maar eerst belangrijkere zaken, zet mijn ontbijt klaar!"

Olga die ondertussen wit wegtrok zette sneller dan een windhond met ADHD mijn ontbijt klaar op een dienblad en begint dan te smeken.

"Toe heer Cassius zegt u niks tegen uw vader. Ik had gewoon zo'n honger, ik zal het nooit meer doen en ik heb deze baan echt nodig! Alstublieft heer vertel het hem niet!"

"Je weet dat ik dat niet kan verzwijgen voor mijn vader Olga." zeg ik terwijl ik mijn dienblad op pak.

"Het was leuk je gekend te hebben."

En ik loop grinnikend weg. Langzaam lopend om mijn ontbijt niet te laten vallen loop ik door de langen gangen richting onze eetzaal waar ongetwijfeld mijn vader, moeder en zusjes al zitten te ontbijten.

Daar eenmaal aangekomen doe ik de deur open en zeg grijnzend: "Vader je raad nooit wat ik net zag!"

Onze eetkamer is de grootste ruimte van ons huis, de kamer zelf heeft ongeveer het formaat van een balzaal. De muren zijn afgewerkt met sierlijke houtsnijwerken en schilderingen. In het midden van de grote buitenmuur zit een gigantisch raam dat uitkijkt op onze groene weelderige tuin waar, als je goed kijkt je mijn moeders grote verzameling vogels kan zien zitten in hun kooien. De vloer is bedekt met een tapijt waarin de heldendaden van mijn grootvader, (mijn vaders vader) zijn geweven. In het midden van de kamer staat een gigantische tafel die bijna altijd gevuld is met grote hoeveelheden voedsel. Dit is dan ook de ruimte waar je mijn vader het vaakst zal treffen als hij niet op zijn werk is. Aan het plafond prijken grote gouden kroonluchters die als het raam openstaat een tinkelend geluid voort brengen.

Mijn vader zit samen met de rest van ons gezin aan de grote eettafel te ontbijten en kijkt verstoord op wanneer ik binnenstorm.

"Verdomme Cassius kan je niet zien dat ik aan het eten ben!" Schreeuwt hij me toe.

"Maar vader, ik zag net Olga van uw favoriete taart snoepen!" is mijn verontwaardigde reactie.

Mijn vader die op zich niet groot is springt op van zijn stoel en stormt op me af, wat op zich een grappig gezicht zou zijn zo'n klein dik mannetje dat op je af rent, als ik niet wist waartoe hij in staat is. Want hier, recht voor me staat de baas en eigenaar van het grootste privé olieveld van District vijf en daarmee ook meteen de rijkste man van het hele District. Deze privileges, (die we te danken hebben aan mijn opa een oorlogsveteraan die aan de kant van het Capitool vocht tijdens de opstand) heeft onze familie dan ook omgevormd tot de meest gerespecteerde en meest aanbeden familie van ons District.

"Wat zeg je Cassius? Heeft dat rund aan MIJN taart gezeten?!" schreeuwt hij tegen me.

"J-ja vader" stamel ik.

Mijn vader Gulan is een imposante man van rond de vijftig, hij is klein van stuk, maar zo rond als een volleybal. Hij draagt bijna altijd een grote mantel, gemaakt van een groot paars stuk stof afgezet met een bontkraag en grote borduursels aan de achterkant. Al met al een groot gevaarte dat over de grond achter hem aan sleept. (hij denkt dat het hem er autoritair uit laat zien). Zijn hoofd is kalend met alleen aan de zijkanten nog kleine zwarte haartjes die overlopen in zijn volle zwarte baard die langzaam grijs begint te worden. In die baard zitten altijd wel wat kruimeltjes van het een of het ander een aandenken aan de vorige maaltijd denk ik dan als ik dat zie. Zijn armen en benen zijn klein en dik waarmee hij volgens mijn zusjes meer lijkt op een varken dan op een vader. Toch is het imposantste aan hem zijn humeur dat kan omslaan als het weer, hij wordt boos om de kleinste dingen en is daarna weer poeslief als hij eten voorgeschoteld krijgt.

Vader kijkt me nog een keer aan, zegt: "Bedankt jongen."

Waarna hij schreeuwend de kamer uit stormt.

"Olga! Je laatste uur in dit huis heeft geslagen! Meld je onmiddellijk bij mij!"

Ik ga grinnikend bij de rest van mijn familie zitten.

"Die zien we nooit meer terug!" zegt Ira met een grijns.

"Goed gedaan broer ik mag haar totaal niet, altijd doen alsof ze zo geweldig is terwijl ze juist blij moet zijn dat wij haar überhaupt werk geven!"

"Ach wat wil je met het dat soort mensen he, " zegt mijn moeder Avaritia die net haar mond afveegde met haar kanten servetje.

"Ze doen niks anders dan klagen, klagen, klagen totdat je ze dreigt te ontslaan dan is het ineens nee mevrouw, het spijt me mevrouw! Ik zal het nooit meer doen mevrouw!"

Mijn moeders gezicht vertrekt langzaam in een kille lach.

"Maar ja voor haar tien anderen of niet soms kinders?"

Ondertussen heb ik mijn ontbijt bijna weggewerkt en kijk de tafel rond. De borden van mijn vaders maaltijden staan er nog dus ik verwacht dat de nieuwe loopjongen nog niet langs is geweest, wat een treuzelaars zeg al dat volk uit District vijf.

Invidia mijn andere zusje zit vol afgunst te kijken naar buiten waar net de tuinman voorbij komt lopen met een nieuwe aanwinst voor mijn moeders vogel collectie en zuchtend zegt ze "Mam wanneer krijg ik nu ook eens een eigen vogelcollectie?"

"Wanneer je zestien bent Invi, dan zal ik je je eigen vogels gaan geven maar voor nu houd je er over op!"

Ik denk jahoor daar gaat ze weer, altijd maar zeuren over ik wil dit! Ik wil dat! Ze is duidelijk mijn vaders prinsesje. Haar tweelingzus Ira daarentegen is juist een stuk minder zeurderig, als zij iets wil pakt ze het gewoon en wie er ook maar iets van durfde te zeggen kan er op rekenen dat vader er over zal horen of als ze er zin in heeft gooit ze gewoon de ruiten in bij de mensen die haar iets ontzeggen.

Daar zo zittend neem ik even te tijd om de rest van mijn familie in me op te nemen, normaal besteed ik niet veel tijd aan het uiterlijk van anderen aangezien ze toch niet kunnen tippen aan dat van mij maar soms als ik me verveeld ga ik anderen observeren.

Mijn moeder, een lange vrouw van een jaar of veertig ziet er zoals gewoonlijk onberispelijk uit. Ze draagt haar grijzende haar in een knotje op haar hoofd met daardoorheen gouden met robijnen versierde pinnen om het op zijn plek te houden. Haar ogen staan zoals gebruikelijk berekend en licht spottend. Vandaag heeft ze haar lippen blijkbaar bloedrood gestift zodat ze er voor haar doen een stuk jonger uit ziet. Ze draagt een lange nette grijze jurk die met rood geborduurde bloemen is gevuld met daaronder groene dichte schoenen met een klein hakje. Ondanks dit alles zijn het altijd haar handen die ieders aandacht trekken, niet omdat ze super mooi zijn, maar omdat ze altijd vol zitten met sieraden. Als ze haar handen beweegt hoor je het klingelen als een windorgel. Dit is dan ook een groots punt van jaloezie onder de overige vrouwen in het District die amper sieraden kunnen betalen.

Als ik er naar vraag, waarom ze zoveel sieraden draagt zegt ze altijd: "mijn lieve Cassius, mensen die beter zijn dan anderen moeten dat laten zien! Wij zijn beter dan de rest van het District dus wat is er mis mee om te pronken met wat ik heb? Dit kan die luie mensen uit het District misschien wel aanzetten tot werken zodat ze ook zulke mooie dingen kunnen betalen!"

Naast haar zitten mijn tweelingzusjes Ira en Invidia twee meisjes van dertien jaar hun laatste beetjes eten weg te werken. Zij dragen zoals gebruikelijk bijna identieke kleding, een groene blouse afgewerkt met kant, daaronder een lange donkerblauwe rok die tot op hun enkels valt en daar weer onder zwarte lakschoentjes. Beiden dragen hun donkerblonde haar los over hun schouders waardoor het nooit voor hun gifgroene ogen hangt. De twee dingen waarmee we ze altijd uit elkaar houden zijn dat een: Ira bijna altijd geïrriteerd kijkt of bozig kijkt en Invidia meer kijkt alsof ze diep nadenkt. En twee dat Ira altijd zilveren oorbellen ingelegd met robijntjes in heeft in tegenstelling tot Invidia die veel liever gouden oorbellen draagt die zijn ingelegd met saffiertjes.

Op het moment dat we alle vier ons eten op hebben komt mijn vader binnen met een grijns en zegt, "Kom op mensen het is tijd dat we eens een luchtje gaan scheppen. Het is een mooie dag en ik denk dat het goed is als we de mensen van het District hun meest gerespecteerde familie weer eens laten aanschouwen."

Mijn moeder klapt in haar handen en zegt: "Schat wat een geweldig idee, kom op kinderen! Laten we gaan!"

Met zijn allen lopen we richting de buitendeur.

"Het is tijd dat we het District weer eens zien" denk ik met een grijns.

**Hier is het dan, mijn eerste chapter.**

**Graag wil ik Indontknow bedanken voor het wijzen van deze site en de vele hulp met schrijven en verbeteren van mijn verhaal.**

**mocht iemand dingen zien die beter kunnen, reviews stel ik altijd op prijs :-)**

**mvg, Livingtreetrunk**


End file.
